PROMISE
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Chapter 2! berpetualang kedalam dasar hati Dino bersama sesosok mahkluk tak dikenal membuat Dino membuka matanya kembali setelah 1 tahun lamanya! RnR please? Flamer boleh ikut nge-flame juga loh! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

**Holla, Minna-san!!!! XD Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama aku Rui Arisawa, cukup panggil aku Rui. ^0^**

**aku termasuk newbie dalam hal tulis-menulis, dan ini adalah fic pertama aku di fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Untuk itu, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal penulisan, mohon maklum, yah???? =D**

**Langsung saja :**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ****belongs Akira Amano, Promise ****belongs Ruicchi Arisawa**

**Pairing : D18 (DinoXHibari)**

**Summary : "Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Kyouya, bahawa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Tak peduli walau aku harus mengorbankan nyawa untukmu."**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, ga suka, tombol "back" diatas sudah siap kapan aja buat di klik. =)****  


* * *

**

"_Kenapa?", tanya Sang Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya kepada seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah, luka, dan memar._

"_Hehehe, karena aku menyayangimu, Kyouya." jawab pemuda bersimbah darah itu._

_Pemuda bersimbah darah itu, Sang Don Cavallone. Lengkapnya Dino Cavallone itu baru saja menggantikan Hibari yang hampir tertabrak truk dengan tubuhnya._

"…_. Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Aku tanya sekali lagi dan kau harus menjawabnya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau bersimbah darah untuk melindungiku?", tanya Hibari lagi._

_Namun kali ini berbeda, bola matanya yang berwarna hitam itu kini mengalirkan butiran-butiran air yang kemudian jatuh diatas wajah Dino._

_Dino agak terkejut dengan reaksi Hibari, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul, dengan sisa usahanya yang tinggal sedikit itu, Dino mengusap lembut pipi Hibari yang basah. Menghapus butiran air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya._

"_Hei, hei, jangan menangis, Kyouya."_

"_Aku tidak menangis!", dusta sia-sia yang keluar dari bibir Hibari, orang yang dijuluki 'Orang Paling Kuat se-Vongola' itu._

"_Keras kepala.", balas Dino sambil menghela napas panjang, tapi senyum khasnya itu tetap setia tersungging dibibirnya._

"_Biar saja.", jawab Hibari singkat._

_Dino mengambil napas panjang, "Dengarkan aku, Kyouya.."_

"_Apa?", balas Hibari._

"_Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Kyouya, bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Tak peduli walau aku harus mengorbankan nyawa untukmu." katanya. Senyum tulus tetap terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang berlumuran darah itu._

"_Apa karena aku adalah muridmu, dan kau adalah tutorku?", tanya Hibari, suaranya kini bergetar hebat, seakan meminta suatu kepastian._

"_Bukan."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aku melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawa bukan karena kau adalah muridku. Tapi aku melindungimu dengan taruhan nyawa karena kau adalah orang yang amat sangat berarti bagiku di dunia ini, melebihi siapapun yang pernah aku temui.. Kyouya."_

_Mendengar kata-kata Dino barusan, semakin sakit dan hancur hatinya. Air mata Hibari semakin deras keluar, menyiratkan kesedihannya yang luar biasa terhadap keadaan Dino._

"_Bodoh.."_

_Kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Hibari._

_Dino membisu sesaat, "Hey, Kyouya, mendekatlah..", lanjutnya._

_Tanpa sepatah kata untuk menolak, Hibari pun mendekat ke tubuh Dino. Dino dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir pemuda berambut hitam tersebut._

_Hibari sedikit tersentak dengan tindakan Dino, tapi akhirnya dia pun membalas ciuman itu. Hibari merasakan rasa anyir darah dalam mulut Dino, tapi dia tak mempedulikannya. Asal dia masih bersama Dino saat ini, dia tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang yang berkerumun melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian tabrakan itu.._

_Setelah Dino melepaskan ciuman itu, dia berkata, "Aku akan berjanji lagi padamu, Kyouya. Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan aku berharap pertemuan kita tetap di dunia ini. bukan di dunia sana. Seperti yang diucapkan orang-orang yang mau mati.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku berjan-uhuk! Aku berjanji padamu, Kyouya.. Uhuk!! Huaakh!!", Dino memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya._

"_Oi, Cavallone!! Jangan banyak omong dulu! Kau sedang dalam keadaan kritis, tahu!!", Hibari mengingatkan. _

"………………_.."_

_Dino diam sejenak, kemudian dia berkata, "Hey, Kyouya.. boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu??"_

"_Apa yang mau kau minta dariku, Cavallone?", tanya Hibari. Tangisnya tak dapat terbendung lagi._

"_Panggilah aku.. dengan namaku…", pinta Dino dengan memasang senyum innocentnya._

_Hibari diam, menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata terus jatuh dan membasahi pipi putihnya, "Dino..", katanya lirih, tapi suara lirih itu mampu di dengar oleh Dino._

_Senyum senang dan puas diwajah Dino tergambar jelas, "Terima kasih, sekarang..aku akan tidur.. aku lelah sekali… sampai berjumpa lagi.. Kyouya.. Ti Amo…"_

_Selesai sudah kalimat Dino beserta pergerakan anggota badannya. Tangan Dino yang sedari tadi berada di pipi Hibari sekarang jatuh ke tanah._

_Hibari langsung mengecek denyut nadi Dino, "Lemah sekali denyutnya.. Hei, 3 hari yang lalu, aku kehilangan Hibird, dan sekarang? Tepat pada hari ulang tahun ke-15ku, kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku? Banyak janji yang kau ucapkan, dan semuanya kau tepati.. dan kemarin malam, kau berkata padaku bahwa hari ini kita akan berjalan-jalan keliling kota karena kau akan membelikan berbagai macam barang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tanpa ada pengganggu semacam Romario dan anak-anak yang lain.. Padahal dulu kau juga berjanji padaku untuk selalu berada disisiku untuk selamanya… lalu kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini?" tanya Hibari._

"_Bangun. Bangun, Dino!! Bangun, kumohon bangunlah!! Dino, bangunlah!!! Berhenti bercanda denganku sekarang!!", teriak Hibari sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dino. Tapi apa daya? Sang Cavallone sudah menutup matanya dan tidak terbangun lagi._

_Tak lama kemudian, ambulance datang. Mengeluarkan suara khasnya yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Membuat orang-orang yang mengerumuni Hibari dan tubuh Dino menjauh._

_Polisi pun datang dan mulai membatasi wilayah tersebut dengan garis kuning, beberapa petugas polisi lain juga mulai menanyai para saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu. Tak terkecuali Hibari Kyouya, yang merupakan saksi mata sesungguhnya dari peristiwa yang telah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling dia kasihi di dunia._

~0~0~0~0~

SRAAAAKK!!

Selimut berwarna putih tulang itu tersibak, menampakkan sesosok pria paling kuat se-Vongola, Sang Cloud Guardian, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori Middle School, Hibari Kyouya.

Namun keadaannya agak lain. Wajah putih cerahnya sekarang menjadi putih pucat, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya, badannya gemetar, tak lupa sedikit butiran air mata keluar dari mata kanannya. Segera ia menghapus air mata beserta keringatnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Mimpi tentang itu lagi…. Apa ini artinya kau membenciku, Dino?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, Hibari mengambil sesuatu disudut kasurnya. Sebuah benda berbulu kuning dengan bentuk agak bulat, Boneka Hibird. Hadiah dari Dino saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, 1 tahun yang lalu. Hadiah yang dia berikan Dino sebagai pengganti Hibird yang meninggal karena sakit.

Hibari pun memeluk boneka Hibird itu erat. Sangat erat.

-TBC-  


* * *

**Iya, aku tau. Aku tau. Rui Arisawa tau banget kalo Kyouya dalam cerita ini, sungguh sangat OOC!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!! JANGAN MENG-KAMIKOROSU-KU, KYOUYA!!!!! DDDX**

**Udah ceritanya aneh, kata yang kupakai terlalu monoton, dan yang paling parah adalah ke-OOC-an Kyouya!!!!! DDDDDX *nangis meraung2***

**Huuuppp.. tarik napas… hembuskan….. kalo boleh jujur, sebenernya ini adalah fic pelampiasan. Jadi ceritanya tuh aku juga bikin fic di fandom -Man Indo, nah, tau2 data salah satu fic yang mau kuapdet buat next chappie fic itu ILANG!! Karena saking setressnya, aku nulis fic ini karena kebetulan ada ide lewat… T-T**

**Hopeless banget dah… TToTT**

**Akhir kata, arigato gozaimashu karena udah ngebaca ini fic!!!! ^W^**

**Dan apabila berkenan, mohon diripiu juga yah~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NYA-HA!!! BALIK LAGI AMA RUI YANG KECE(BUR GOT ) KAMPUNG NERAKA!!!! XDD**

**Chappie 2 nieeeh~~~ betapa senangnya daku apdet chappie 2….. *gara2 selama ini ngaret mulu apdethnya… =="***

**Tittle ama summary sama kaya sebelumnya!!**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ****Akira Amano, Promise ****Ruicchi Arisawa**

**Warning : OOC!! OC dadakan muncul!! Gajhe en garing abis storynya!! Ga suka? Tombol "back" tuh setia nunggu di klik kapan aja!! XD**

**Okeh!! Baca yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! *treak pake toa* -dilemparin sendal toilet ama orang2 sekampung-**

_

* * *

-Namimori Hospital-_

"Bagaimana keadaan Dino-san, Romario-san?", Tanya seorang bocah berambut coklat jabrik dan berbola mata yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya berkacamata bernama Romario itu.

"Hhhhhhh…… belum ada perkembangan sama sekali, Tsuna-kun..", kata pria itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

Anak bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada, atau akrabnya kita panggil Tsuna, menunduk sedih begitu mendengar ucapan Romario.

"Sejak kejadian itu, Dino-san sama sekali belum membuka matanya… padahal sudah satu tahun berlalu. Dan sejak kejadian itu pula, Hibari-senpai tidak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya untuk menjenguk Dino-san, padahal setiap hari dia tak pernah absen dari sekolah. Pasti dia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu..", kata Tsuna lirih.

Sekarang giliran Romario yang tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan Tsuna.

Memang, kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, peristiwa dimana Dino tertabrak truk demi melindungi Hibari tak dapat dilupakan. Kejadian naas yang menimpa Dino itu menyebabkan dia harus terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Koma selama satu tahun.

Dan atas saran dari Romario, Dino kini dirawat Namimori Hospital. Sebenarnya banyak orang dari Cavallone Famiglia tidak setuju atas saran pria berkaca mata itu. Mereka jauh lebih ingin bos mereka itu dirawat di negara asal mereka, Italy, karena mereka menganggap bahwa pengobatan di Italy jauh lebih modern dan berkualitas daripada pengobatan di Jepang. Tapi karena Romario tetap bersikukuh untuk merawat Dino di Jepang, tepatnya di Namimori-chuu, maka para anak buah yang lain pun menyerah tanpa ada yang tahu alasan apa yang membuat asisten Sang Don Cavallone tetap menginginkan Dino untuk dirawat di Namimori Hospital.

"Oh iya, Tsuna-kun, kau tidak pulang? Hari sudah menjelang malam loh." Kata Romario tiba-tiba sambil tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna.

"Hiiieeeee!!! Karena terlalu asyik menjenguk Dino-san, aku sampai lupa waktu!! Mana tadi aku belum minta ijin ke ibu lagi! Aduh, maaf ya, Romario-san! Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan datang untuk menjenguk Dino-niisan lagi. Semoga dia cepat kembali seperti semula, aku benar-benar rindu dengan senyumnya…" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Tsuna-kun. Salam untuk Reborn dan orang tuamu." Balas Romario sambil melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyum sebelum Tsuna benar-benar pergi.

"Baik. Aku pulang dulu, Romario-san.", sahut Tsuna sambil membalas lambaian tangan Romario dan akhirnya dia berlari pulang menuju rumahnya agar tak terlambat pulang dengan resiko terburuk, jatah makan malamnya akan dimakan oleh ayahnya, Reborn, atau Lambo.

* * *

Romario berdiri mematung. Tak lama setelah itu, Romario menyalakan pemantik apinya, kemudian membakar ujung rokok yang baru saja dia ambil dari kantong jasnya, "Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk menjenguk Bos." Kata Romario sambil berjalan menuju ke balik dinding.

Dibalik dinding itu, nampak seorang yang amat dikenal Romario, ",Kyouya..", lanjutnya.

Muncullah Kyouya Hibari dari balik dinding itu, "kenapa bisa tahu?", tanya Hibari.

Romario tersenyum, "bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Kau itu sangat mudah dipahami, Kyouya.."

"Apa maksudmu aku itu mudah dipahami, hah, Pak Tua??" balas Hibari agak jengkel.

"Kau itu tidak bisa jadi sedikit lebih manis dengan memanggil namaku saja ya??" Tanya Romario sedikit tersinggung karena dipanggil 'Pak Tua'.

"Cepat berikan jawabanmu, atau.. ", Hibari menggantung kalimatnya, "Kamikorosu.", lanjutnya tegas.

Sepasang tonfa sudah siap di kedua tangan Hibari untuk menghajar asisten kepercayaan Dino itu.

Yang diancam malah mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut Hibari gemas, "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, kau selalu menjenguk Bos, bukan?"

Hibari menampik tangan Romario kasar, kemudian memalingkan muka, tanpa berkata apapaun. Pertanda bahwa ucapan Romario benar adanya.

"Kami sudah diultimatum pihak rumah sakit supaya tidak menempatkan beberapa bodyguard terbaik kami disekitar kamar rawat Bos supaya tidak menarik perhatian pasien lain. Dan rumah sakit juga memberi kami batas waktu menjenguk Bos dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Setelah semua pulang, barulah kau muncul dan menjenguk serta merawat Bos semalaman suntuk. Menjelang pagi, kau pulang lewat pintu belakang RS dan kembali ke rumahmu untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Semua ucapanku barusan benar, 'kan, Kyouya?" tutur Romario panjang lebar. Senyum terpasang diwajahnya. "Alasan lain aku tetap ingin Bos dirawat disini adalah karena aku yakin, kau pasti akan menjenguknya. Tak peduli apapun kata orang yang menganggapmu tidak menjenguk dan memperhatikan Bos, kau tetap akan datang kesini tanpa diminta".

"….. Kenapa??", baiklah, ini aneh karena sang penjawab yang semestinya menjawab pertanyaan malah kini balik bertanya pada sang penanya.

"Hah??", Romario bingung.

"Kenapa bisa tertawa dengan muka bodoh begitu?", lannjut Hibari.

"Eh??", Kata 'eh' benar-benar melambangkan raut wajah paruh bayanya. Romario tambah bingung. Benar-benar bingung tepatnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyalahkanku atas kejadian yang menimpa Dino, si Bucking Horse Idiot itu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian menyalahkanku? Apalagi kau, Romario! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa waktu Dino tertabrak truk itu! Padahal kalau menyalahkan aku, perasaan kalian pasti jadi lega!! Kenapa??", seru Hibari setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa aku harus menyalahkanmu?", tanya Romario dengan tampang bak burung dodo yang baru saja makan semangka sampai kenyang. Benar-benar tanpa ekspresi bingung sama sekali. Bisa dibilang wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi bingung ataupun senang, bahkan marah.

"Ha?", sekarang giliran Hibari yang bingung.

"Kalau aku, kami semua, menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada Bos satu tahun yang lalu, aku bisa dimarahi Bos."

"Tapi… aku.."

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Bos sekarang dalam keadaan koma. Hanya saja… Bos bodoh dan idiot yang kuhormati itu adalah orang yang sekarang dalam keadaan koma karena melindungi seseorang yang amat dia cintai.", kata Romario sambil tersenyum tulus.

Hibari kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Dan jangan lupa, kamu adalah orang yang dicintai sekaligus orang yang dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa.. oleh Bos bodoh dan idiot yang amat kuhormati.", lanjut Romario sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hibari.

"Romario…",Hibari tertegun mendengar ucapan Romario.

PLETAK!

Tangan Romario menggetok kepala Hibari. Seketika itu pula Hibari mengacungkan dual tonfanya, "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Pak Tua?", tanya Hibari jengkel. Tidak terima kepalanya itu digetok oleh Romario.

"Sudah, sudah.. daripada bingung terkagum-kagum pada kata-kataku yang merupakan jelmaan seorang dewa ini, lebih baik kau mulai menjenguk Bos, Kyouya. Tujuan awalmu kesini kan memang untuk itu, 'kan?", ujar Romario narsis dan amat sangat kelewat PeDe karena dengan seenak udel sendiri menyejajarkan kata-katanya dengan ucapan dewa. Tentu saja kenarsisan itu ditanggapi Hibari dengan nemukul punggung lelaki itu dengan salah satu tonfanya.

"Iya, iya, aku akan segera menjenguknya.", balas Sang Cloud Guardian itu sambil memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Romario.

Hibari pun berjalan menuju ruang rawat Dino.

"Wah, wah.. benar-benar pemuda yang tidak manis… aduh, sakit juga pukulannya….", rintih Romario sambil memegangi punggungnya yang menjadi korban keganasan tonfa Hibari barusan.

* * *

"Hoi, Bucking Horse, aku datang lagi.", kata Hibari kepada sosok Dino yang tengah tertidur, tak sadarkan diri, tepatnya, di ranjangnya.

Tak ada balasan dari Dino, tentu saja.

Hibari tersenyum tipis, namun didalam senyum tipisnya itu tersirat kesedihan,"Kuakui kau memang hebat dalam memilih bawahanmu. Dan yang terbaik diantaranya memang Romario. Baru saja aku dipergoki mau menjengukmu, padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah ketahuan oleh siapapun. Dan disana tadi ada Tsunayoshi. Untung saja Romario tidak mengatakannya, kalau dia mengatakannya, mungkin kau harus mencari pengganti orang tua itu.", dia pun terkekeh ringan.

Dan hasilnya sama, tidak ada respon dari Dino. Tapi memang Hibari selalu melalukan hal itu sejak Dino tak sadarkan diri dan mulai dirawat di rumah sakit. Hibari mengajak Dino bicara walau tahu sang Don Cavallone tidak akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan, merespon maupun membalas omongannya.

"Lalu, tadi dia berkata padaku tentang hal yang aneh. Dia bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku, lucu bukan?", ujar Hibari sambil tersenyum miris.

Hibari memajukan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan wajahya dengan wajah Dino. Dalam satu gerakan, Hibari menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Dino, kedua tangannya memegang wajah Dino, lalu dia berkata, "Kalau kau mendengarku dari sana, aku akan bertanya padamu… kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kenapa sekarang kau tidak bangun dan mengejutkanku seperti dulu? Bangun dan kemudian memelukku sambil mempelihatkan senyum bodohmu itu padaku…? Jawab aku, Dino..", tanpa terasa air mata sang Cloud Guardian itu kembali jatuh dan membasahi wajah sang Sleeping Bucking Horse untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sang Cloud Guardian itu akhirnya rubuh di samping tubuh Dino sampai fajar menunjukkan cahayanya melalui jendela kamar Dino.

* * *

"_Ini dimana?", sesosok pria dengan rambut pirang bertanya, entah pada siapa karena dia tidak melihat seorang pun disana. Pria pirang itu memakai pakaian model V-neck dan lengan panjang berwarna serba putih. Terlihat tattoo di leher sebelah kiri dan tanpak sekali bahwa dia juga ditattoo dari bahu, dada, perut bagian samping kiri, sampai ke punggung tangan kirinya._

_Keadaan tempatnya baru saja bamgun ternyata tempat yang berwarna serba putih. Disana ia bangun dalam keadaan duduk, bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang berwara putih pula. Disana ia melihat salju turun dengan perlahan, dia juga melihat sebuah benteng yang dibaliknya berdiri kokoh sebuah istana yang megah berwarna putih. Seputih salju yang dia lihat sekarang ini._

"_Ini alam bawah sadarmu, Dino.", balas seseorang._

_Dino menengok kesana kemari, kebawah dan keatas, "siapa kau?", tanya Dino kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas ranting pohon tempat ia bersandar tadi_

"_Aku? Anggap saja aku adalah 'seekor makhluk' yang ditugaskan menyadarkanmu kembali." Jawabnya ringan._

_Dino nampak sedikit bingung dengan ucapan 'orang' yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah 'seekor makhluk' itu, '_bukankah dia_ seorang_ manusia? Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan, bola matanya pun berwarna merah membara. Punya hidung, wajah, tangan dan kaki lengkap seperti seorang manusia.. Lalu kenapa dia menyebut dirinya _'seekor makhluk'_??, kata Dino dalam hati.

_Seakaan mengerti apa yang dibingungkan oleh Dino, dia melanjutkan, "Rui. Panggil saja aku Rui."_

"_Eh, ah, baik, Rui. Lalu apa maksudmu 'menyadarkanku kembali'?", Tanya Dino masih agak bingung._

_Rui turun dari atas pohon dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Dino, "Pegang tanganku.", perintah Rui. Dino pun memegang tangan Rui dan dalam sekejap, mereka sudah berada di halaman Istana Putih yang dilihat Dino tadi._

"_Te-teleport?", Dino terheran-heran._

"_Iya. Anggap saja tadi itu sebagai angin lalu dan ikuti aku.", perintah Rui singkat, padat dan jelas._

_Diluar dugaan, didalam istana itu banyak sekali pintu-pintu yang tertutup. Setiap jalan yang dilalui Dino dan Rui tak pernah lepas dari apa yang namanya pintu._

"_Hei, Rui, pintu-pintu ini memang didalamnya ada isinya?", Tanya pria berambut pirang itu._

"_tentu saja ada isinya, Bucking Horse Idiot. Isinya adalah semua memori masa lalumu.", jawab Rui sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya._

_Dino tertawa kecil mendengar julukan itu, julukan yang amat ia rindukan, "Haha, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang amat kukenal, Rui."_

"_Ya. Dan aku tahu orang itu.. orang yang amat penting bagimu, 'kan?", Tanya Rui._

"_Nah, kita sudah sampai.", lanjut Rui tanpa menghiraukan wajah terkejut Dino._

_Didepan mereka, sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih berdiri kokoh. Gagangnya berwarna hitam metalik seperti belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya. Dino melihat kearah Rui, meminta jawaban dari raut wajahnya yang kelihatan bingung._

"_Ini? Ini pintu, yang didalamnya kau akan melihat semua kenangan masa lalumu."_

"_Baik, Rui, aku benar-benar bingung, dari tadi kau bicara tentang masa lalu. Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Dimana kita? Apa isi dibalik pintu-pintu itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku ada disini?"_

_Rui memasang muka datar, seakan tahu pertanyaan macam itu akan dilontarkan oleh Dino, "Maksud semua ini adalah membawamu kembali. Disini adalah dasar hatimu, atau gampangnya alam bawah sadarmu seperti yang kukatakan saat kita bertemu tadi. Isi dibalik pintu-pintu itu adalah rekaman masa lalumu yang masih tersimpan dalam otakmu. Dan alasan mengapa kau ada disini adalah untuk membuatmu terbangun dari tidur panjangmu. Jelas?", jelas Rui._

"_Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"_

"_Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan masuk ke dalam pintu besar didepan kita, dan silakan saksikan sendiri. Kelihatannya kau akan lebih mengerti dengan melihat dengan matamu sendiri daripada mendengarkan ucapan makhluk yang bahkan baru kau temui beberapa menit yang lalu.", kata Rui sambil bersiap membukakan pintu itu untuk Dino._

"_Aku ingin mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Buka pintu ini, dan jelaskan padaku bila aku tetap tak mengerti.", kata Dino, sikapnya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Rui membuka pintu itu, dan Dino pun masuk ke ruang bercahaya dan penuh buih, Dino menyadari sesuatu didalam buih-buih itu, ingatannya. Ingatan tentang masa hidupnya bersama yang lain. Seluruh anggota Cavallone Famiglia, Romario, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, pertarungan-pertarungan yang dia hadapi. Semuanya.  
"Hoi, Dino, coba kau sentuh buih yang ukurannya paling besar disana.", perintah Rui singkat. Dino pun berjalan kearah buih yang ditunjuk Rui dan menyentuhnya. Terbersit sesuatu, terbersit ingatan yang sudah lama tidak ia ingat. Peristiwa dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi._

"_Ini.. peristiwa yang… membuatku jadi seperti ini?", Dino bertanya kepada Rui. Rui hanya menjawab dengan anggukan._

"… _kau tahu mengapa disini dingin dan bersalju?" Rui bertanya balik ke Dino, sang Don Cavallone itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu._

"_Karena itulah keadaan hatimu sekarang. Satu tahun sudah berlalu dari kejadian tabrakan itu, kau sekarang dalam kadaan koma. Tak pernah bangun, tak pernah membuka mata, tak pernah tersenyum maupun merasakan kesenangan lagi. Itulah keadaan hatimu, beku dan dingin. Padahal sebelumnya, tempat ini selalu mengalami musim semi sepanjang tahun."_

"_Musim semi sepanjang tahun karena aku selalu bahagia bersama teman-teman, maksudmu?", Dino memastikan._

"_Begitulah. Dan kau tahu apa perasaan teman-temanmu setelah kejadian itu?"_

_Dino menggeleng pelan._

"_Mereka sedih, dan kehilanganmu. Tsunayoshi Sawada, setiap malam dia berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, Gokudera Hayato, walau tak mau mengakui, dia sedih saat kau pergi, Yamamoto Takeshi, dia juga seperti kehilangan seorang teman. Romario dan seluruh amggota Cavallone Famiglia juga kehilangan seorang Bos macam kau. Dan yang paling sedih dan kehilanngan atas dirimu adalah… Hibari Kyouya."_

_Dino tersenmtak mendengar nama yang amat sangat familiar ditelinganya, "Kyouya..??"_

"_Ya, tiap hari dia datang untuk menjengukmu di waktu malam. Mencoba mengajakmu bicara walau tahu kau tidak akan menjawabnya. Tak jarang pula dia meneteskan air matanya yang berharga untukmu. Hanya untukmu.."_

"_Kyouya yang kuat itu.. menangis untukku?", ucap Dino tak percaya._

"_Memang itu terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya padamu.", kata Rui datar._

_Pria pirang itu mematung, antara sedih dan senang karena seorang Kyouya Hibari mau memberikan air mata pada dirinya. "Lalu kau mau bagaimana setelah ini, Dino?", Tanya Rui._

"_Bagaimana, apanya?"_

"_Ya, kau mau kembali kesana atau tidak? Ke tempat dimana kau bisa membuat hati ini menjadi bermusim semi seperti dulu lagi.", Rui kembali bertanya pada Dino._

"_Aku mau kembali."_

"_Heh, apa keputusanmu sudah bulat? Aku tidak mau kalau ternyata begitu kau sadar, malah ingin kembali kesini lagi.", Rui mendengus._

"_Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kembali, kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain. Apalagi aku ingin bertemu Kyouya. Aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuatnya bersedih terus selama satu tahun ini.. aku tidak ingin melihat Kyouya menangis lagi.", jelas Dino._

"_Sudah diputuskan. Setelah ini kau akan bangun diranjang rawatmu, disampingmu ada Romario nanti. Oh, satu lagi pesanku, sebentar lagi adalah hari istimewa, jadi persiapkan semuanya dengan baik, ya?", Rui tersenyum sambil mendorong tubuh Dino ke sebuah pintu yang terbuka._

"_Terima kasih, Rui! Tapi apa maksudmu dengan hari istimewa? Hei! Jawab aku!", namun apa boleh buat, sosok Rui yang sedang melambaikan tangan perlahan-lahan dan seakan berkata 'Adieu' mulai menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu itu._

* * *

PLIP!

Mata itu terbuka, menunjukkan warna bola matanya yang indah itu kepada dunia. Dialah Dino, sekarang dalam keadaan terbaring di ranjangnya, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap, _'Suara ini.. Romario?'_

Dino menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, suara familiar yang terdengar dari samping kanannya, dia pun menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati Romario sedang bercakap-cakap entah dengan siapa melalui telepon genggam dengan posisi membelakangi Dino.

"Romario..", kata Dino lirih.

Romario kaget, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi.

"_Ada apa Romario-san?Halo? Anda masih disitu?"_, oh, sang penelepon ternyata yang berbicara.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Don Alfonso. Hanya saja, tadi saya seperti mendengar suara Bos memannggil nama saya.", jawab Romario.

"_Oh? Don Cavallone sudah sadar rupanya. Boleh aku berbicara dengannya?"_, Tanya orang yang bernama Don Alfonso itu, lagi.

"Ah, bukan. Dia belum sadar. Maaf, mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak mendengar suara bos, saya jadi serasa mendengar suaranya..", kata Romario meminta maaf.

"_Oh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku berharap semoga dia cepat sembuh.. Adieu, Romario-san."_

KLIK!

Alfonso, lengkapnya Alfonso van Khirliand, menutup teleponnya. Kemudian Romario memasukkan telepon genggam ke dalam saku jasnya. "Hhh.. panggilan Bos tadi benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.."

"Hoi! Kau pikir aku sudah mati hah?", seru Dino kesal.

Romario tertegun, menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sekarang Bosnya sedang memasang wajah sebal lantaran tidak dianggap dari tadi.

"Bo-BOS??!!!". Teriak Romario kaget.

* * *

Nah, sang Don Cavallone sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan sukses membuat asisten kepercayaannya sekarang berteriak dahsyat menggemparkan suasana tenang di Namimori Hospital.

Sekarang? Bagaimana nasib Dino? Kita tunggu chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Jyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! OC saia muncul seenak udel sendiriiiii!!!!! DDX mana yang muncul 2 lagi!! *walau salah satunya itu ga akan muncul lagi sih..*  
**

**Maaf!! Pengennya sih si Muku-chan yang muncul, tapi karena nanti suasananya bisa nggak enak lantaran Kepala Nanas itu muncul, jadilah Rui yang muncul disini… =="**

**Nah? Gimana chapter 2 ini?? Bikin tambah eneg kah ama aku?? Silakan kalo mau eneg, lha wong aku sendiri aja udah eneg ama diriku sendiri!! XD *malah bangga***

**Yap! Satu *ato dua yah?? O.o* chapter lagi, dan cerita ini selesai~~~~ kalo berkenan, harap di ripiu yah?? :D**

**Kalo menurut kalian ini jelek, silakan hina aku dengan flame, para flamer terhormat~~~~ X3**


End file.
